Prey
by Odji
Summary: Alternate scene from Season Two Episode Eight. Grell reaps the soul of Alois Trancy, only to be found by Claude moments after. When Grell's teasing of the demon goes a bit too far, Grell finds himself in more trouble than he thought! Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello lovelies! After searching so hard and long for Claude/Grell fics (there are only THREE in English!) I have finally decided to start adding to the list since I finished my latest story Unexpected recently! This story will be a three-shot, and is intended for mature readers only please!

A special thanks to Phoenix of Starlight for her help in this story! She's such a wonderful muse, and on top of that she came up with the plot that I'll be giving life to! Bow to her!

Why Claude/Grell?: Because it's the most logical thing EVER. Claude is everything that Grell likes all combined into one hot package. He is cold, cruel, perverted, and a demon. I can't think of one person who didn't see Claude and think that he was Grell-bait.

Setting: This is an alteration of the scene in which Alois Trancy dies. In this fic, Grell is the one to take Alois's soul, not Claude.

Warnings for this chapter: None yet

Chapter One: Moonlit Meetings

* * *

Images assaulted Grell's eyes.

A filthy child ran alongside his younger brother through a village, laughing and tormenting the cruel villagers who paid them no attention. Then a fire, tearing through the wooden structures as the people of the village either burned to death or were killed. A dead boy, the brother, came next.

Then images of an old man assaulted Grell, as well as the horrid things he forced the boy to endure. A demon came next, a black clad man with golden eyes, bringing with him a small group of demons. Next, memories of Sebastian and Ciel. Sebastian fighting the golden eyed demon, Ciel stabbing the child in the stomach…

The flow of the cinematic records flew at a lightning fast speed in front of Grell's eyes as he absorbed the stream into his scythe. Through the child's own eyes, Grell watched the blond haired boy's life flashing before his eyes as though it was his own. Such a devastating life for someone so young.

The red head was especially lucky during this reap, though, considering this brat's soul had been marked by a demon.

Upper management had gotten wind of a large amount of demons in the area a few months ago. After some investigation, the Reaper Association had discovered Jim Macken, alias Alois Trancy, and his contracted demon Claude Faustas. Along with them were four other demons who posed as members of the mansion staff.

Ronald had been keeping watch over estate for months, studying the movements of the demons and ensuring that they were keeping away from humans. Then, a week ago Jim Macken's name appeared on the death legers under Grell's own name.

The reaper had been very lucky it seemed, considering only one demon had been with the child at his time of death. His death scythe had made short work of her though. A disappointing fight. She certainly wasn't as strong as Sebastian.

Approaching footsteps drew Grell's attention to the surrounding forest. A tall man emerged from the darkness, clad in a black suit. The contracted demon. He was sure to be upset at the loss of his meal, which would likely mean a fight.

'Oh, how I love a good passionate battle to the DEATH~!' Grell thought giddily, watching as the demon approached the dead corpse of his meal, prodding the boy slightly with his foot. A look of annoyance graced the man's features before he turned his attention to the awaiting red head. Narrow glowing fuchsia eyes met his own, and the reaper felt a shiver run down his spine.

"What has happened here, reaper?" The man, Claude, questioned.

"He bled out on the ride over, and died not long ago. Of course, I've taken his soul. But I'm sure you already know that, hmm?" Grell questioned with a sweet smile.

"I had marked that soul, reaper. Is it of your nature to ruin such well planned meals? How disrespectful." Claude's cold voice muttered, his chilling eyes glaring at Grell from a few feet away.

"I'm Grell Sutcliff, a reaper to DIE~ for, and I'll certainly not allow a demon to dictate how I do my job!" Grell snapped back, pointing his death scythe at the demon.

As quickly as Grell had turned the chainsaw scythe on the demonic butler, the scythe was launched out of the reaper's reach, a well aimed kick sending it flying into the darkened forest surrounding the pair. The red head's eyes widened and he flipped backwards away from other man. Without his scythe, a demon could easily kill him.

Regaining his balance a few feet away, Grell found himself the subject of another attack, barely dodging the well placed punch to his abdomen. Bringing his leg up, the reaper spun, kicking his leg out at the other's face, only to have the demon leap backwards and out of harm's way.

The demon and the reaper stood silently, sizing each other up for a moment. Grell couldn't help but take notice of the stoic faced demon. He was quite handsome really, though of course Ronald had neglected telling him that. A strong jaw, high cheek bones, and lovely narrowed eyes, such delightful features the demon used. Broad shoulders and a flat stomach, followed by long muscular legs. A beautiful specimen indeed!

He seemed cold and enigmatic as well, traits that attracted Grell like a moth to a flame. 'Oh~! Why must these demon men entice me so! So handsome, so cruel! How can I resist having some fun with this one? Let's get his blood flowing with that passionate anger!' the reaper thought to himself happily, a shark-toothed grin gracing his features.

"My, my~! You are a handsome one aren't you? I'll certainly fight you if that's what you seek, but only if you hold that strong body of yours against me~!" The red head teased as he jutted his hip out to the side and allowed his eyes to wander over the demons body boldly.

This seemed to catch the demon off guard, his eyes widening slightly as a surprised look overcame his normally stoic features. The small trickle of emotion was quickly cut off though, and the emotionless mask was moved back into place.

"For a reaper to say such a thing to a demon is disgraceful. Have you no shame, Grell Sutcliff?" The demon questioned, the glasses he wore catching the glint of the moonlight.

"Oh! Say my name again, but with more passion this time! That cold persona you hold sets my blood ablaze! No need to be shy, dear, if you lose control I won't tell~!" Grell cried out as he wrapped his thin arms around his body, giving a mock-shy look.

Grell slowly began to walk, circling the demon and slyly making his way towards his death scythe. Painting the demon with beautiful red blood would be so wonderful, but it was hard to do without his modified scythe. The reaper made sure to keep his gaze on his demon companion. If the other man got wind that Grell was moving towards his scythe, he would likely move to cut him off.

"Are you trying to get a rise out of me, reaper? To draw me into a fight?" Claude questioned, keeping an eye on Grell as he walked around him. "Such a foolish thing to do without your death scythe."

In the blink of an eye, Grell watched the demon serge forward, catching the reaper by surprise. An iron like grip took hold of the red head's slender wrist, stopping the smaller male from running. Grell stood wide eyed as the demon in front of him gazed down, his face cold and uncaring as he studied the reaper. Then the demon leaned forward, lowering himself to Grell's eye level before he spoke.

"I am not as foolish as Sebastian Michaelis, Mr. Sutcliff. You shall not get your hands on that death scythe, I cannot allow it."

Grell smiled in return to the indirect threat, his sharp teeth giving him a dangerous look as he stared into the demon's eyes.

"You're very clever! How adorable, most demon are disgustingly slow~! So tell me, how did you know I associate myself with Sebast-chan?" The red head questioned as Claude stood back at full height again, peering down at him and still holding the reaper's arm in his solid grip.

"I have seen you working together with him on multiple occasions over the past few months, though I have taken great care to ensure I was well hidden during those times." Claude replied.

Unable to resist, Grell brought his other hand up to gently stroke the toned stomach of the man in front of him, causing the demon to jump in surprise, a shocked look taking over his features once again. Oh, how he loved to shock people…

"Oh~! You feel just as splendid as you look!" Grell giggled as he began to unbutton the demon's vest. "But your soft flesh is what I'm after, pressed up against my own preferably! Let's have a peek, shall we?"

Grell hit the cold ground hard as the demon flung him away. The reaper held back a laugh as Claude hurriedly re-buttoned the vest, looking a touch flustered. Pulling himself to his feet, the reaper decided to take advantage and sprinted towards his scythe.

His path was blocked as Claude leapt forward from his spot, standing between Grell and his scythe his with a slight smirk on his face. The slight show of emotion made the red head's blood flood with lust, but his anger and agitation towards the raven haired man won out in the end.

"As handsome as you are, you're getting a bit annoying by keeping me from my beloved scythe. Surely a big, strong man such as yourself could handle me~, even with a death scythe between us, right?" Grell flirted, winking at the stoic demon.

"As I said before, I am no fool." Claude said before turning his attention to the scythe behind him.

Grell watched as Claude took hold of his heavy scythe, lifting it with ease into the air to study it. The reaper watched as the demon ran his finger over the sharp edge of the blade, testing the sharpness. The skin gave way as though it was butter, the knife easily drawing blood from the demon. Claude seemed to consider this before taking a firm hold of the scythe with both hands and beginning to bend the blade in two.

"AHH~! What are you doing you idiot!" Grell cried out, rushing forward to save his scythe.

His action came too late, and the metal of the modified chain saw scythe gave way under the demon's superior strength, bending and breaking. Claude allowed the now broken scythe to fall to the ground, watching silently as Grell fell to his knees beside it and attempted to unbend the hunk of metal.

Yanking on the metal with all his strength, the metal held firm to its new positioning. Frustrated, Grell threw it to the ground and stood, glaring at the smirking man before him. He took a swing at the amused demon, but his fist was easily caught by the demon's large hand.

"You're no match for me without your death scythe, Grell Sutcliff. Metal to rust, arrogance to silence, and a hunter to prey. That is what makes a spider demon." Claude announced, watching in amusement as the reaper tried with all his might to pull his fist free from the demon's strong hold.

"Let go you stupid demon! I don't care how handsome you may be, I will NOT forgive you for destroying my scythe~!" Grell cried out, lashing out at Claude's chest in an attempt to escape.

The fist hammering on the demon's muscular chest was captured as well, Claude holding the set of wrists in his firm hold as he studied the reaper before him. Grell almost felt self conscious at the strong gaze as the other male studied him meticulously. Golden eyes shimmered in the darkness from behind a pair of delicate glasses, and although they were not his favorite color, the reaper couldn't help but find them beautiful. He quickly looked away, not wanting to become entranced with the cold, cruel gaze anymore than he already was.

Grell struggled onward as the demon adjusted his grip on him, both of his wrists pressed together now as the demon held them in one hand. Claude's now free hand took a hold of Grell's chin, tilting up upward against the reaper's will.

"Such lewd words you said to me earlier, and yet now you won't look at me?" Claude said in an emotionless voice as he ran his thumb over the reaper's full bottom lip. "No matter."

Grell's eyes widened as his lips were captured in a fierce kiss, the demonic tongue of the handsome man's invading the reapers mouth. The elongated muscle swept through the red head's mouth, plundering relentlessly as it tasted Grell's unique taste.

Just as the reaper's eyes had fluttered closed, the demon pulled away and leaned forward until his damp lips brushed against Grell's sensitive ear. Claude's hot breath brushed over the sensitive nerve endings of the red head's ear and neck as he spoke.

"Run."

The grip on Grell's wrists had been released, and the reaper set off on a dead run.

AN: Alrighty, that's the end of chapter one! Thoughts? Have I got anyone else as interested in this pairing as I am? XD Please read and review :3 Its very appreciated, I love to hear how I'm doing, it encourages me to write more!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Wow, so excited about the interest in this fic! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows! I was hoping to bring some attention to the pairing as well as inspire some new fics for them, so we will have to wait and see how that goes ;D Anyways, here is the next chapter of Prey! I hope you all enjoy!

Warnings for this chapter: Some sexual content

* * *

Chapter Two: Catch Me

* * *

The forest was a blur as Claude ran. The moonlight guided the demon through the dense woods, illuminating the pitch black cover with a silver tint. Before him ran a reaper clad in red, his long hair fluttering behind him like a blood red mist.

Claude had given into temptation. He was a demon, it was his nature. The flirtatious red head, mouth spewing sinful promises, had peaked the demons interest. The reaper had already cost him a meal after all, it seemed only fitting that he became the next.

Their chase had gone on for almost two miles now, and Claude was enjoying it thoroughly. The reaper dodged and weaved between trees, trying to throw the demon off his trail, but to no avail. Claude already had the reapers scent, an appealing smell of cherries and blood, so tracking the red head would be almost effortless.

He could hear the reaper panting, the effort of keeping pace taking a toll on the humanoid body. Instincts kicked in, demanding that Claude end the game he was playing, to devour the weak reaper. But he resisted. He would toy with his prey a bit longer before making the move to catch him.

Claude ran onward, his demonic body matching the reapers pace with ease, his eyes watching the bright red hair streak through the darkness of the night. 'Such an interesting creature.' The demon thought to himself, 'Passion is something I crave. It is what drew me to my last master, though he was weakened by indecision.'

Claude licked him lips, allowing his golden eyes to trail over the reaper's body as he attempted to escape. A lithe body with slender limbs and almost femininely curved hips moving gracefully through the night. A body built for sin.

'I wonder how a reaper would taste. Would his blood taste the way he smells, or would it taste as acidic as those eyes he possesses? I would like to find out.' The demon thought to himself, adjusting his glasses as he ran.

The forest began to thin out, allowing both men more room to maneuver. Speeding up, Claude began to gain on the red head. Once the demon was close enough to the reaper, he reached out with a thinly gloved hand, allowing his fingers to gently trail over the man's soft red hair. Claude heard the red head's breath hitch, the smaller man having obviously felt the light touch and realized just how close Claude was.

Steps faltered as the reaper's left knee buckled on him, giving out momentarily. Keeping his balance, the red head ran through the tree line, entering an open field. Another stumble, and Claude knew it was time to end the chase.

Launching himself forward, Claude entangled his arms around the reaper and threw him to the grass below, the other man landing harshly on the cold ground. The reaper cried out in pain from the rough landing, rolling a few times until he came to a stop.

Claude approached, looking down on the bleeding and exhausted man below him. The red head lay face down in the glass, arms pushing up weakly from beneath him as he tried to pick himself up from the ground. Claude squatted down next to the fallen man, allowing his hand to gently trace the curve of the reapers spine.

A soft gasped answered his touch, and acidic green eyes met Claude's own as the reaper looked over his shoulder, fear and anger marring his delicate features.

"In the spiders web, the harder you struggle the more entangled you become, Grell Sutcliff." Claude said with a smirk.

The reaper glared in response as he tried to regain control of his physically exhausted body. It was amusing how a god of death could be so human at the same time.

Pulling his gloves off, the demon tossed them to the side before reaching out and snagging a few strands of Grell's blood red hair. They drifted over his fingers like silk, reminding Claude of his demonic web. He allowed his hand to fall away as the reaper got to his hands and knees, then shifted until he sat on the ground facing Claude, knees sticking up in front of him as the reaper leaned backwards, using his hands to support his weight.

"I've entangled you, I won't let you get away." Claude stated firmly, golden eyes meeting green.

"Such possessive words, but we've only just met! How presumptuous of you!" Grell said with a soft laugh, his voice cracking as he spoke.

With a soft chuckle, Claude pushed the reaper back down to the ground, taking position between his legs. The reaper offered no resistance, much to the demon's amusement. Below him, Grell lay flat on his back, his red hair staining the forest floor. The sight was breathtaking, and the demon felt his member harden in response.

Soft touches drew Claude's attention to his midsection, where gloved hands stroked his muscled navel yet again. Golden eyes flickered up to the reapers own, and the demon could see traces of fear and desire in the green depths. It seemed that he was not the only one affected by the situation.

Claude shifted his weight, resting it on one arm as the second wrapped around the reaper's slender neck. The demon applied a bit of pressure, though he knew that he wouldn't be able to kill the other male in such a way. But, it wasn't as though there weren't other options.

"With the flick of my wrist, I could paralyze you and leave you here. The wolves would enjoy the meal I'd imagine." Claude told the red head, smirking slightly as he toyed with the idea.

"With the touch of your lips, you could devour me." Grell whispered back, his fingers trailing up to the demon's chest to explore the cloth covered muscles that resided there.

The idea sounded too tempting, and Claude felt himself give into his desires. It had been a while after all, his previous master hadn't been to his tastes. His eyes trailed down to the reapers plump pink lips, parted slightly as the reaper struggled for an unnecessary breath. Old habits died hard, apparently.

Claude leaned down, brushing his lips lightly against the reapers own. He hesitated though, tongue flickering out to taste the slightly parted lips. The reaper tasted sweet. Pressing his lips a bit firmer against the reapers own, Claude gently sucked the man's lower lip into his mouth, breaking the soft skin with his teeth a moment later.

Blood flooded his mouth, and he heard the reaper whimper below him from the pain. Lapping at the flowing blood, Claude felt as though he was experiencing ecstasy for the first time. A soft groan left him mouth as his body shuttered in lust and want. Grell's blood tasted delicious, easily beating the taste of any human Claude had taken the chance to drink from.

Releasing the bleeding lip, Claude pressed his mouth roughly against the red head's own. The kiss was heated and wet as tongues fought for dominance, blood mingling with the reapers natural taste and nearly making Claude lose control. Hands entangled in his hair, and the demon allowed his body to grind against Grell's, lost in pleasure and lust.

Their hardened groins pressed together, causing both men to moan into the kiss, clinging together in desperation as their bodies began to move on instinct. The sensual body underneath Claude's own began to roll its hips, greedily seeking more attention.

Another moan snapped the demon back to reality. As pleasurable as the body below him was, he was not weak, and he would not give into his lust so easily. No, he would toy with the reaper a bit more before then. With that thought in mind, Claude pulled away.

The reaper laid panting, eyes clouded with lust as his body trembled, desperate for attention. The hands in his hair gave a sharp tug, trying to bring Claude down again, but the demon resisted. Trying again to no avail, the smaller man pouted.

"Oh, you're so cruel~! Working me up into such a passionate frenzy only to resist me only moments later!" Grell whined, allowing his hands to drop back to the demon's chest as he began to work on the buttons of Claude's vest.

"I've never met prey so desperate to be eaten alive. How delicious." Claude muttered as he regarded the reaper below him. "Your passion tastes divine, I'll have to savor you." The demon told the red head, watching gloved fingers work on undressing him.

Graceful fingers moved skillfully as they worked on his buttons. Claude couldn't help but be amused. At this point, most would tremble and cry beneath him. The reaper, however, seemed to enjoy the danger of the situation.

A moment later, Claude felt the chilled wind of the night caressing his body as the last of his buttons were undone. Warm hands stroked his body, and the demon absent mindedly wondered when the reaper had removed his gloves. Thumbs gently circled his nipples, bringing them to stand and making Claude's breath hitch. Then the skillful hands slid lower, softly stroking his navel. As the top of his pants were traced by a delicate finger, the demon knew he could remain still no longer.

Sitting up, Claude shrugged off his shirt and vest before taking hold of the reaper's clothing, tearing them away from the body beneath him, ignoring the protests from the angry, lust filled reaper. Grell shoved into his chest with surprising strength, but Claude quickly captured the reaper's wrists, pinning them above his head.

"Enough of that." Claude snapped, glaring at the smaller man.

The red head struggled against his strong hold for a moment before going lax once again. Claude leaned down, brushing their lips together again, the tempting taste of blood and cherries flooding his senses before he pulled away.

It was tantalizing.

"Take your pants off, at least! You've torn my clothing completely off me, but you're still dressed yourself! A gentlemen wouldn't do such a thing~!" Grell whined as he bucked his hips into Claude's own, licking his lips slightly.

"Such a demanding creature. How crude." Claude snickered, pulling away and beginning to stand. "If you try to run, this game that we're playing will be over. I won't tolerate such things." The demon warned as he stood before the reaper.

Grell nodded in response, propping himself up on his elbows as he watched Claude fiddle with his belt. It gave way, and the demon moved on to his pants, easily undoing the button and allowing them to slide down. Clad in only silky black boxers, his arousal was evident.

Claude pushed the boxers over his hips, allowing them to drop to the ground silently. His arousal bobbed heavily as it was exposed to the cool night air. The demon watched in interest as the red head's hand moved to his own member, giving a few strokes as acidic green eyes swept over Claude's nude form.

Sudden movement made the demon's body coil, ready to move. The reaper sat up and got to his knees, legs folded beneath him as he gave Claude a shark-toothed smile that was almost too large for his face. Meeting Claude's eyes, Grell spoke.

"Though it's just a disguise, this form of you is absolutely mouth watering~! Won't you come over here and give me a taste?" Grell questioned, licking his lips seductively.

* * *

AN: There you are, chapter two of Prey! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter just as much as the last, if not more so! The next chapter will be the last for this fic, and should be out in a few days! Make sure to keep an eye out! I tend to do long lemons as well, just as a warning XD Oh, how fun this will be~! Read and review my lovelies! I do appreciate it so!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello my lovely readers! Here is the third and final installment of Prey! I hope that you all enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it! Be sure to keep an eye out, as I'll have a few other Claude/Grell fics I'll be putting out as well! And as always, read and review!

Warnings for this chapter: Graphic lemon

Chapter Three: Devoured

Grell licked his lips as he stared at the demon before him, the larger man's pale body illuminated by the moonlight. His eyes flickered down to the demon's swollen member as it twitched in interest at his offer, and Grell bit him lip gently.

Silently, Claude moved forward to stand in front of Grell, his length at the reaper's full lips. Grell looked up into the demon's golden eyes as he gently kissed the man's member, hearing the demon's breath hitch.

Grell reached up, gently taking a hold of Claude's arousal, pumping it as he placed kisses along the hardened length. A glisten of moisture at the head of the swollen shaft caught Grell's attention, and his tongue flickered out to sample the demon's taste. A soft groan sounded as the red head savored the taste of his new lover, sweet and salty, a wonderful combination.

Hard flesh nudged the reaper's lips eagerly, and Grell gave a soft giggle as he looked up at the demon standing before him. Yellow eyes stared back, looking almost entranced. A light flush stood out against the demon's pale chest and cheeks, the only outward reaction Claude seemed to show regarding the situation.

Grell opened his mouth and leaned forward, slowly taking the head of Claude's hardened erection into his mouth, suckling the tip as he watched the demon. Golden eyes widened in response, and Grell was pleased that he had taken his lover by surprise by watching the demon's reactions. The reaper took more of the hardened member into his mouth, the velvety skin feeling sinfully good against his moist mouth.

Fingers tangled into the reaper's blood red hair as Grell took Claude's thick length as far as he could, feeling the head nudge the back of his throat lightly. Bring a hand up, the red head pumped the remainder of the demon's member as his head bobbed, watching as the flush on Claude's cheeks stained a bit deeper.

The demon's hips began to thrust, and Grell couldn't help but moan as he wrapped his free arm around Claude's waist, pulling the demon closer. Relaxing his throat, the red head fought his gag reflex, taking the demon's hardened length into his throat.

"Yes…" Claude whispered, his deep voice betraying his stoic features.

Grell watched as Claude's eyes glowed fuchsia for a moment before sliding closed, the demon's head falling back in pleasure. Watching the wanton display, Grell reluctantly pulled away, not wanting to end their fun too soon. Glowing eyes snapped back open, shooting an angry glare at the reaper who grinned in return.

"You taste divine, darling, but I want more of you. I need attention too, you know~! To make a lady wait for such pleasures is unbecoming, don't you agree?" Grell questioned as he placed a wet kiss of the tip of Claude's weeping member, a sticky trail of precum trailing along in the air as Grell pulled away again.

The hands on his hair tugged impatiently, drawing Grell to his feet again. The reaper was immediately pulled into a kiss, Claude's wet tongue plundering his willing mouth as their bodies pressed together. The red head gasped as his groin rubbed against the demons, his length aching for more. Hands dropped from his hair to his firm buttocks, the demon pulling Grell flush against him as he kneaded the soft fleshy mounds.

Grell tore his lips away from Claude's, moving down to ravish the demon's muscular neck. Sucking fiercely, Grell made sure to leave a reddened blotch to mark his presence, before nipping lightly at the man's neck. A soft groan and bucking hips send a bolt of pleasure through Grell's slender body, making him shiver.

"Bite me." Claude said, his voice filled with lust and authority.

Grell hesitated, unused to receiving such a command. Everyone he had been with feared his sharp teeth, always shying away whenever his mouth came close. The red head nipped a bit harder, pinching the skin together but not puncturing it, and awaited a reaction.

Another groan sounded from those sinful lips, and Grell yelped as his bottom was slapped harshly, the skin stinging and reddened.

"Do not make me repeat myself, reaper!" Claude snapped, trailing his long fingers over the warm, red flesh of Grell's buttocks.

The reaper moaned, the soft trailing of Claude's fingers setting his sensitive skin aflame. Without hesitation, he bit down on the demon's muscular neck, teeth sinking into the skin easily. Blood flooded his mouth, and Grell was caught between disgust and lust at the unique taste. The thick liquid was warm and bitter, and somehow unlike anything he had ever tasted before.

A set of hands took a firm hold of Grell's buttocks, lifting him into the air. On instinct the reaper wrapped his legs around the other man's waist, his arms encircling the demon's neck as he lapped at the blood that slowly seeped from the bite wound on Claude's neck.

Claude carefully lower them both to the ground, laying Grell back down on the soft grass as the demon ground against him, making him shudder and moan in pleasure. A moist mouth on Grell's neck drew the reaper's attention away from the overwhelming pressure in his groin, his lust filled eyes watching as the demon's mouth trailed lower, placing wet kisses on his chest.

A pert nipple disappeared in Claude's hot mouth, and Grell cried out as teeth pinched his sensitive skin, the pain and pleasure mixing perfectly as the reaper lost himself in the sensation. Releasing one nipple, the demon moved to capture the other, giving it the same attention.

"Oh~! You're driving me mad! Perhaps you should've been an incubus?" Grell said breathlessly, giggling slightly as he heard the demon chuckle.

"You taste divine." Claude mumbled against the reaper's soft flesh as he trailed his lips down to his navel, lapping at the skin. "I wonder if you will taste good here as well." The demon whispered, slipping a finger between the reaper's cheeks and pressing against his entrance.

Grell flushed bright red at the statement, torn between moving against the finger and pulling away in embarrassment. The demon sat up, pulling away from the blushing reaper as he drew Grell's legs upward. Pressing the folded legs to Grell's chest, Claude spoke again.

"Hold your legs, and do not move unless I tell you to." The demon said, his golden eyes shimmering in the night.

Grell nodded, wrapping his arms around his legs and pulling them close to his chest, exposing his bottom to the demon. A finger tip trailed along the red head's crack, stopping only for a moment to circle over his twitching entrance before continuing on. Firm hands parted the reaper's cheeks, exposing him to the night air and the demon's lustful eyes.

"Don't!" Grell whimpered, his hands clenching against his legs, resisting the urge to cover himself. "It's embarrassing!" the reaper whined.

The demon raised an eyebrow as he stared back at Grell before a smirk graced his handsome features. Ignoring Grell's pleads, the demon's leaned down, and Grell gasped as he felt a wet tongue lap at his entrance before the slick muscle pressed inside the tight ring of muscles.

"AH~! Oh, God!" Grell cried out as Claude's elongated tongue pressed onward, filling the reaper with the wet muscle.

A soft chuckle sounded as the demon pulled his tongue out of Grell's wet hole, his lust-filled eyes showing his amusement.

"You'll find no God here, reaper." The demon replied before dipping his head back down and thrusting his tongue back inside the red head's tight passage, earning a squeal from Grell.

The tongue drove deep inside his passage, and Grell wanted nothing more to ride the man's tongue. He had no leverage in this position though, and he couldn't help but feel frustrated. He wanted more. Claude had single handedly beaten all of his past lovers in ways of seduction and pleasure, and the red head could only imagine what sex would be like with the demon if he was already experiencing this amount of pleasure.

"Please, I can't take much more of this torture! Prepare me, please~! I need to feel you inside me!" He whined, his eyes drifting shut as he concentrated on the pleasurable sensations his body was experiencing.

Claude pulled away again, lapping at Grell's entrance before he reluctantly pulled away. Glowing fuchsia eyes faded into gold, and the sight of the disheveled man took Grell's breath away. The dazed demon's gaze met the reaper's own and Grell released his legs, quickly sitting up to capture the other man's lips with his own. The kiss was short but heated, and Grell couldn't help but feel embarrassed as he tasted himself on the other's lips. His lover pulled away, giving a chilling glare.

"I told you not to move until I said so. Impatient, lewd, and rebellious. What unbecoming traits." Claude announced, reaching up to remove his glasses before taking hold of Grell's own, setting them aside where his clothing lay scattered.

Grell felt a bout of irritation rise up, flaring at the words the demon spoke. The presumptuous demon acted as though he owned him! 'Rebellious? Oh, you don't know the meaning of the word yet, Claude~! Just wait until I'm done with you, darling!'

Grell smiled, placing his dainty hands on Claude's pecks as he leaned in, placing a soft kiss against the other man's lips. The reaper jumped though, as a lone finger sought out his entrance, thrusting inside the wet channel.

"Ohh, yes~!" Grell gasped, laying back down to allow Claude to prepare him properly.

The red head could feel the finger inside of him twisting and pressing against his walls, and he couldn't help but press down against the probing digit. A second finger suddenly pressed against the reaper's tight entrance, and Grell was thankful that the demon's free hand came up to gently kneed his sack, distracting from the pain of his preparation.

The fingers inside of him scissored and stretched him, the pain and the pleasure mixing together into a breathtaking combination. As Claude pressed in deeper, his hand drifted to Grell's weeping member, giving a few jerks and causing the red head to cry out in pleasure. Grell's eyes rolled back, however, when his prostate was gently prodded.

"Oh~! There! Right there, please!" He cried out, trembling as he thrust back onto the demon's long fingers.

Just as quickly as Grell had sounded his plea, the fingers were yanked from his entrance. A wave of frustration ran through Grell as looked up. The sight of a smirking demon greeted the red head, and Grell knew that he couldn't wait any longer to wipe the smug look from the handsome man's face.

Sitting up again, Grell reached behind Claude's head, digging his fingers into the man's soft hair and pulling him forward, ramming their lips together in a harsh kiss. A gasp of pain left the demon's mouth open to plunder, and the red head took advantage, thoroughly kissing the demon breathless.

Fingers tightened in Claude's jet black hair and jerked backwards, causing the demon to lose his balance and fall backwards. Seeing his opening, Grell threw himself on top of the larger man, pressing against his shoulders as he straddled his lap, successfully pinning Claude to the cool ground.

Grell allowed his long red hair to tickle the sensitive skin on Claude's muscular chest, watching the demon's eyes flash fuchsia as the situation took an unexpected turn. The color quickly faded though, and Grell spoke.

"I've had enough of your playing, you sexy demon you. If you insist on teasing me, I'll take what I want. Your prey is not helpless you know~!" Grell hissed as he sat up and reached behind himself to take hold of Claude's erection, positioning it at his entrance.

Grell almost laughed as Claude's golden eyes widened in surprise, then darkened as lust gave way. The demon licked him lips, and Grell moaned, slowly lowering himself down on the demon's throbbing length. The red head resisted the urge to cry out as his passage was stretched, leaving behind a burning, full sensation.

Grell pressed onward until he was fully seated, panting heavily at the feeling of being penetrated so deeply. Strong hands took hold of his hips as Grell gave himself a moment to adjust to the demon's size. After a minute, the pain had subsided enough, and the reaper placed his hands on the broad chest below him before lifting himself off of Claude's member slightly, only to drop down hard on it a moment later.

Pain rippled through Grell's body, intertwining with pleasure. The sensation urged the reaper onward, and he slowly began to build up a rhythm. Lust filled eyes stared up at him as Grell rode the demon, his back arching as Claude's length brushed against his prostate, making the red head moan loudly.

The hands on his hips tightened, and Grell momentarily lost his rhythm as the legs beneath him shifted, bending at the knee and giving the demon some leverage. Adjusting to the new angle, the reaper began to move again, his thrusts being met by Claude's own. The pair soon started a wild pace, the sound of slapping skin, gasps, and moans filling the open field.

"Ah~! More! You feel so good~ inside me!" Grell whimpered, allowing his head to fall back as his prostate was hit again and again.

His lover responded with a grunt, and Grell cried out as one of Claude's hands moved from his hip to his straining member, taking hold of him and stroking. Pleasure coursed through his body, and it was all almost too much. Grell knew he was reaching his limits, his silent lover setting his body on fire with well placed thrusts and rough touches.

Riding the demon wildly, Grell leaned down to capture Claude's lips, the kiss a frantic disarray of tongues and passion and the two men grinded against each other, overcome with need and desperation. The red head broke away and sat up, feeling himself teeter on the edge of ecstasy. It was almost too much.

"Ohh~! Claude, I-I can't… I'm going to cum~! Its s-so good! Claude!" Grell whimpered, the coil in his stomach threatening to burst forth.

"Do it, now!" Claude cried out from below him as his pace began to falter, his own climax approaching quickly.

The hand on his member gave a few more jerks, and Grell's world went white. Pleasure flooded his senses as the wicked being underneath him brought him to completion, the reaper crying out his lovers name to the heavens.

The soft gasp of his name brought Grell back to reality as the demon shuddered beneath him, filling his passage with his release. The hot seed made Grell shiver as it filled him to the brim, and the red head leaned down to place soft kisses along Claude's neck and chest as he waited for the demon to come down from his high.

As Claude's breathing evened out again, Grell allowed the man's member to fall from his entrance, rolling off the demon to lie on the cool grass. A brief thought of escape crossed the reaper's mind as he recalled the fact that he was unarmed. The thought was dismissed just as quickly as it came though, as his legs felt like jelly, an aftereffect of his intense orgasm.

Rustling caught Grell's attention, and the reaper looked over at Claude. The demon had stood and began to dress with inhuman speed. The red head took a moment to admire the pale man in the moonlight. The demon was absolutely beautiful.

As Claude finished buttoning his shirt, his attention turned back to Grell. A beckoning finger drew the reaper from the ground as he walked over to the clothed man, his instincts crying for him to run again. Grell paid them no heed, he wouldn't get far after all.

As Grell stood in front of the demon, a soft hand reached out to cup his cheek as lips met his own for a soft kiss. Claude's lips brushed over his own and drew away, leaving Grell longing for more.

"I shall let you live for now reaper, but know this; I have marked you as my own tonight, and I shall come back to claim you again. You're simply too sweet to devour all at once, you see." Claude's deep voice whispered as his thumb gently trailed Grell's parted lips.

With that, the demon turned and began to walk away. The red head stared at the retreating form of his lover, caught between anger and lust at the words spoken to him. He knew though, for certain, he couldn't wait to see Claude again. Shaking his head and sighing to himself, Grell made his way over to his shredded clothing, wincing slightly.

'Oh~! What a predicament! What do I do now? I can't go back to work naked!'

AN: And there you have it~! What did you think? Poor nekkid-Grell, how in the world will he explain this all to William? D: I foresee overtime in his future for sure!


End file.
